I belive (not)
by yageni
Summary: Parece una tarde más abordo del Going Merry, pero una muy particular charla tiene lugar entre Zoro y Chopper. Si el espadachín dice que él no cree en dios... ¿En qué cree Zoro?


**One Piece no me pertence, blah, blah, blah, no hago dinero con esto, blah, blah, blah... =P**

 **ADVERTENCIA** este fic cuestiona la creencia en Dios y quiero que sepan que no importa cuál sea su religión, este fic NO ES, ni una critica a las religiones, ni busca ser inicio de un debate, ni pretende, de ninguna manera y de ningún modo ofender a las personas que tienen fe, sea esta la que sea. Es un fic, no es "la verdad" pero sí es mi verdad, como puede serlo para muchas otras personas la religión. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, Zoro piensa igual que yo. Por eso esta historia. He sido todo lo respetuosa que he podido, considerando que también quería ser fiel con la personalidad de Zoro, por eso mismo pido, que si van a comentar mantengamos un mínimo de respeto, sin importar si pensamos igual o no.

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

El sol comienza a caer. La tarde tiene un aire calmo y la brisa que hincha las velas del barco de los Sombrero de paja es persistente, logrando que la nave cabalgue las olas con alegre soltura.

Zoro salió a cubierta, un día más abordo del Going Merry. Subió la breve escalera que le llevaba hasta los árboles de Nami. Con parsimonia se sentó, los cítricos a sus espaldas y comenzó a preparar todo para pulir y limpiar sus espadas.

Comenzó por Wado Ichimonji, desenfundando la espada con cuidado, casi reverencia para empezar por la tan necesaria limpieza, luego de corroborar que el filo no tenía daños.

Muy cerca de ahí, escondido (bah, eso no es esconderse) el pequeño médico de abordo lo observaba trabajar en silencio.

—¿Pasa algo Chopper?

El renito se sobresaltó, pero enseguida se acercó a su _nakama_ , aunque algo cabizbajo.

—Quería preguntarte, cuando estuvimos en Skypiea, tú dijiste que no creías en ningún dios. ¿En verdad no crees en nada Zoro?

Roronoa le sonrió con ese ademán que indicaba que sabía algo que él no y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para poder prestarle atención a su compañero.

—Ah, pero yo sí creo.

—¿En serio? —Ante el asentimiento del mayor, siguió preguntando—¿Entonces, en qué crees?

—Creo en ti, en mí, en Luffy. En mis _nakama_. En todos ustedes.

—¡Zoro tonto! ¡Eso no me hace feliz en lo más mínimo!— el pequeño se sacudió y bailó de alegría, si bien sus palabras decían lo contrario su compañero sabía interpretar sus gestos.

El espadachín le quitó el sombrero para acariciar la cabeza del renito, que se sentó cerca de él, complacido con el agradable tacto de esas manos con olor a acero.

—No creo que haya nada ni nadie que pueda protegernos, más que nosotros mismos. — el muchacho de cabello verde juraría que si pudiese, el pequeño médico se habría puesto a ronronear bajo sus caricias.

—Pero ¿Nunca creíste en Dios?— sus grandes ojos negros lo miraban expectantes y Zoro no pudo, ni quiso mentirle.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que creía, sí. Ahora parece tan lejano que tal vez algún día termine olvidando que esa época siquiera existió.

— ¿Y qué paso?—Chopper se puso su sombrero rosa de nuevo. Tenía un poco de miedo, porque quizás algo terrible había sucedido para que el espadachín dejase de creer, pero si su amigo iba a seguir contándole él no podía acobardarse.

—La muerte, eso paso. La destrucción de los sueños de mi amiga, la fragilidad de nuestras vidas...

El muchacho alzó la vista al cielo, a las nubes que pasaban por encima de sus cabezas y su compañero le imitó.

—En una edad muy temprana tuve que aprender por las malas que no importa cuánto, ni cómo ruegues. Dios no vendrá a salvarte. —la mirada de Zoro ahora se perdía en el horizonte, rehuía los ojos del renito de nariz azul, y la sombra que proyectaban los árboles de Nami sobre su cara no le permitían ver su semblante.

El ruido del viento en el velamen del Merry se hizo de pronto más intenso y el mayor hizo una pausa, intuyendo que el rugido no dejaría que sus palabras alcanzasen al pequeño doctor. Cuando el sonido se aplacó retomó ese intento de discurso:

—Puedes llorar, patalear, perder una amiga, o ver morir frente a ti a miles de personas. Torcerte un tobillo en un páramo olvidado en algún lugar remoto del mundo...—suspiró, como agotado, pero sus hombros y su postura erguida no se movieron. Si el tema lo agobiaba o le causaba algún tipo de dolor, nada de eso traslució en su persona. —Ningún Dios bajará de sus cielos para auxiliarte.

Aunque Zoro parecía estar bien, el ambiente había cambiado y Chopper comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber traído a discusión un tema semejante.

Sin embargo la conversación volvió a dar un giro cuando de pronto el cazador de piratas se movió en su dirección.

Le miraba de nuevo a los ojos y una sonrisa leve se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Pero — su compañero lo miró con algo en los ojos que sólo supo interpretar como afecto, un brillo alegre, feliz —puedes tener amigos, puedes tener _nakama_. Puedes elegir a la gente a quienes les pedirás su ayuda. Personas que confiarán en ti a su vez. Puedes hacerte fuerte para hacerle frente al miedo, para defenderte, para proteger lo que amas, a las personas que quieres. —Le vio cerrar los ojos, sintiendo la brisa marina y le imitó, dejándose arrullar por la voz de su _nakama_ — Los sueños que persigues, no se cumplirán a fuerza de ir al templo, nadie te dará de comer si no pones un esfuerzo de tu parte, nadie te salvará, si tú no haces nada por salvarte. Reza todo lo que quieras Chopper, —el pequeño se trepó a las piernas del espadachín para acurrucarse en la falda de este— pero eso no te hará más fuerte, ni te dará confianza en tus capacidades, ni habilidad para curar a las personas. Si decides que quieres creer en un dios, hazlo, sólo recuerda que eso no alcanza. Para ser mejores debemos entrenar, estudiar, meditar. Para poder ser un punto de apoyo para nuestros compañeros, pero también para poder permitirte apoyarte en nosotros cuando no puedas más... Hay que ser fuerte para poder confiar. — Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con la mirada del renito. —Desarrolla tus capacidades, conócelas, conoce las nuestras. Juntos seremos capaces de hacer cosas que ningún dios osó soñar jamás.

—Te quiero Zoro. —el pequeño le abrazó con sus pezuñas y sus cortos bracitos.

—Yo también te quiero, comida de emergencia— y dicho esto le apretó la pancita, a lo que el pequeño reno chilló y salió corriendo y gritando sin que la risotada del mayor le diera la pauta de que era una broma.

Las carcajadas del espadachín se fueron diluyendo, el ruido de las olas y del velamen siendo azotado por la brisa ayudando a apagarlas, y pronto Zoro estuvo de nuevo afilando sus espadas, viendo como lo que quedaba de la tarde declinaba suavemente.

Sólo un día más, abordo del Merry.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
